halo_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
'Muram
The 'Muram are a Sangheili Clan native to the Sangheili homeworld of Sangheilios in the eastern Helian Desert. Their current kaidon is S'Ki 'Muramai. History The Genesis The Muram clan are one of the many clans who were direct descendants of the God-chosen Sangheili, the earliest records speak of the clan is found in the particular rock formation. In its hollowed cavern, paintings depict of the Ancient Sangheili being delivered from a Forerunner ship similar to High Charity's Dreadnought and the Muram ancestors choose this rock as their home from the world's elements, inhabiting in the bordering Savannah known at the time as Ede'nak Aiag ("Heartland") and eastern desert called the Mor'aiag ("Death-land"), becoming the apex predator of the environment for many generations while they took respectable land as their territory, depicting huts and hunter-gatherer customs with their criminals exiled into the death-land, few ever seen again or returning reborn. The Exodus Generations lived in relative peace (for Sangheili), few clan wars here and there with the neighbors, until a large clan appeared from the west. Marching with spears and shields of wood and metal, they attacked the Muram with only an ambassador to warn them'' 'forsake all and become one with the Horde'. With no interest or fear, the Muram clan-lord impaled the Ambassador and put him on display as their answer to this threat. All of Muram are one and never bow to tyrants under their honor. In days' time, the Horde appeared and attacked the clan like a flood. However, the clan was not easy to subdue; they were hunters and easily used their skills of killing the beasts of armored flesh and demons that erupted from the sands to vanquish many before they appeared in the heart of the territory. Swords clashed and blood ran through the land for days until finally the sons of the Lord were ordered to take the few remaining warriors and families to the Mor'aiag while the others stayed and keep the enemy on them. The plan worked for a time until a portion of the horde appeared to chase the survivors on gu'ai-oovi ('lightning-feet'). The few warriors kept the flank to kill or die to the chasers until the exodus, after many days, brought the dying clan to a few dozen with four remaining of the six sons. Their stalkers long-dead from the bravery of their defenders or the merciless hunger of the Mor'aiag. Hope started to dry as fast as their water until finally madness took some and demanded their deaths, becoming apart of the sands with their brethren. One night, the youngest of the sons had a vision and with it a small sand storm blew. Following its direction with the dangers of stalking sand prowlers, stone-biters, and spear-tails, the youngest found a cave with a underwater lake. This was the beginning of their new life. The Spirits and their Paragons The clan in a time of rejoice ravished in their new home and took this cavern as their home, calling it the Ino'aiag ("New Land"). However,the need of order was called upon with the Four Brothers, but they voted the youngest as their leader -after hesitation from the elder- after the life-giving find of the cavern credited to him, who said 'the spirits of their fallen guided him to it', and not wanting the power to himself, the new Kaidon created a council of viziers with his brothers to act as his advisors and de-facto leaders, much to their followers' pride and the beginnings of their religion of Spiritualism. They began the Paragons of the Muram, the prime examples and living values of the Muram life to come, and some say the Blessed of the Forerunners. 'Modern' ' Millennia later into the fold of the Covenant, the Muram remain as the oldest clans still striving. Their power recently growing from ages of suspicious fear and disdain of their faith in their ancestors and unnerving skill as hunters rather than upfront warriors, who have long since splintered away to Malurok (e. Decided Heart) during the rise of the Empire's demand for faith from the Sangheili population and the infamous event known as the Clash of Bloods in the Mor'aiag-or Helian Desert nowadays. The most prominent member of the clan is the war-hero '''Til Je'at Ze'ta 'Muramai after his numerous victories during the Heretic Uprising (2514-2524) and the Great War (2525-), rising up as one of the few Murams to gain the rank of Field Marshal in 2547, restoring credit to the clan amongst several other faithful warriors of various ranks. Amongst this, the Muram is both famous for their affinity to knowledge and scholarly pursuits that allowed to create one of the few remaining Grand Libraries on Sanghelios,both a well of knowledge and dangerous weapon that have remained fiercely protected since the first zealous 'witch-hunt' in the Covenant and their militarized use of the Hunt to create Sanghelios' most feared sect of assassins-the Hasiss'asins (e. Blades of Night). Clan Traits Distantly related to the 'Xirsas of the northern tundras of Sangheilios, the 'Muram are typically somewhat shorter and more lithe than common Sangheili. 'Muram clansmen are well-adapted to arid environments, typically having sand light or dark skin to camouflage with the desert, along with more noticeable scales to help retain water during their baths and help them conserve it during their lengthy hunts. Quicker and more agile, the 'Muram have pronounced talons on their hands and hooves, as well as curved fangs to defend themselves and grip their prey/enemies. The''' modern Muram Language''' is known to be almost serpentine smooth with a certain trilling hiss on excited phrases and typically at ending -s, their beginning h's and ph's seems to demand a great exhale of heat and clicking of their lower mandible tusks, perhaps in relations to their desert. Unlike other Sangheili, they have a tendency to make more feral sounds; From purring in blissful relations to clicking croaks in their throats in curiosity or psychological warfare with prey (mimicking the gurgling growls of the Sand-prowlers) and deeper trills in rage. The more scholar members of the clan and special operators learn the more ancient variant of the language that sounds throaty and manipulated by the tusked ends of their mandibles along the flows, giving odd purrs, chirps and vaguely Sangheilian root words that somehow manage to roll into the ancient tongue. Their art are typically smooth and flowing like the wind or water, in their preferred use of silk and even weapons. Watery or avian (usually of Helian Skrill) motifs and the odd curves are prominent enough in their weapon designs that is known as Muram steel, especially when forged from the very ore of their underground mines. Notable Individuals * Til Ra'ha Je'at 'Muramai- Great Hunter of Templar's Rest, Grand Hunter of the 'Muram, Member of the Reticent Lance, Field Marshal of the Legion of Redeeming Vigilance * Q'ai 'Muramee- Covenant Major of the Sect of Lamenting Consecration, Clansman of the Nahku Borderland Keep * Urren 'Muramee- second-in-command of the Legion of Righteous Clarity Category:Sangheili Clans